Edward Roderick III
Edward Roderick III (b. March 30th, 2821 - d. October 15th, 2908) was the 35th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria and the 15th Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party. Edward Roderick III also served as the Finance Minister of Greater Hulstria, the Minister of Health & Social Services, as the 13th Vice-Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, and Chief Minister of the Crownland of Mitrania, serving for over 18 years at that position. Roderick was married to Maria Convertino and had 2 children with her. Edward was a member of the Roderick political family and was a descendant of Spenzer Roderick, the 3rd Governor-General of Greater Hulstria. Roderick was originally elected as the Chief Minister of Mitrania in 2848 succeeding the newly appointed Vice-Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, Ferdinand Swarovski; he would serve there for over 18 years until he was tapped by the Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, Frederick von Labsburg, to become the party's candidate for the Ministry of Finance. In September 2866 he decided not to run for re-election and campaigned, and eventually got, Rudolph Geoghegan elected to take his place. Shortly thereafter, discussions in the Imperial Diet began to form a new united cabinet, and Roderick was given the Ministry of Finance; in May 2nd, 2867, Edward Roderick III, as well as the other Ministers picked for that cabinet, was sworn in to the Ministry of Finance. In the fall of 2871 Ferdinand Swarovski announced his retirement from politics and from his position as the Vice-Chairman of the party, leaving a senior position within the FAP open. Chairman Frederick von Labsburg originally did not come up right away from a successor though eventually came to the decision to appoint Edward Roderick to step in Swarovski's position after gaining unanimous consent from the National Congress, the governing body of the Fascist Authority Party. On October 21st, 2871, Roderick was formally sworn in as the 13th Vice-Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party. In the summer of 2873 longtime cabinet and Fascist Authority Party member Charlotte Bauer-Chamberlain announced that she would be stepping down from political life following the installation of the new cabinet in September of that year. Edward, who was not picked to take up the Finance Ministry again in favor of party ally Vivian Klein, proposed to take the spot left open in the Ministry of Health & Social Services, Charlotte's position. The National Congress agreed to his proposal and on September 4th, 2873, Edward Roderick III was sworn into the new cabinet as the Health & Social Services Minister. As 2873 drew to a close, so did the time of Frederick von Labsburg as the Chairman of the party; it was known that Labsburg was looking into retiring from political life and his position as the leader of the Fascist Authority Party though there was uncertainty on when or if he would actually step down. Labsburg was still active within the party and campaigned regularly; however Labsburg would be faced with some turbulence in the Imperial Diet in late 2783-early 2873. The Governor-General at the time, Friedrich Reding, proposed to break away from the of unity governments, and install "bloc" cabinet governments instead. This did not go over too well with some other political parties. In a meeting that include the Emperor of Hulstria, the Staatsminister, and several other party leaders including the Duke of Labsburg, it was announced that a transitional government would be formed following a vote of no-confidence of Reding in spring of 2873; Teresa Rothenberg was chosen to be the Governor-General during this transitional government as a non-partisn candidate while then Staatsminister Bartholomäus von Strauss chaired the entire government. Rothenberg eventually ran against and beat Reding with support of every major political party in May of 2873. Labsburg, who remained Chairman during this time, decided to step down about a month before the vote. Edward Roderick and Gretchen Kreszentia were looked as the top candidates to assume his job; shortly following the May early election, Roderick was voted in as the new Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party. He then immediately appointed Gretchen Kreszentia as Vice-Chair, the first woman to hold that position within the party. In May of 2877, Edward Roderick III ran as the Fascist Authority Party candidate for the office of the Governor-General of Greater Hulstria after over 10 years of the FAP remaining out of the race for the top political job within the country. Edward campaigned hard throughout the season and introduced several pieces of legislation before the Diet to gain visibility with the voters. He also hoped his experience as the head of the Ministry of Finance and Health & Social Services would qualify him for the position. Despite his campaigning and his experience, Edward Roderick III lost to Walter Rooiaker who at the time was the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Three years later however in 2880, the Governor-General elections would be a different story for the Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party. In the May 2880 general elections Edward Roderick III won with an impressive 62% of the vote, becoming the 35th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, and the 2nd member of the Roderick Family to assume that position. In the summer of 2888, Edward Roderick III announced that he would not seek a 4th term. In 2889, the Fascist Authority Party as a result did not run a candidate in the Governor-General of Greater Hulstria elections. In late summer of 2889, Roderick announced his retirement from political life, and stepped down as the Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party. Rudolph Geoghegan, a close adviser of Edward Roderick III and former Chief Minister of Mitrania, was appointed by Roderick to take his place; on August 28th, Geoghegan was sworn in. Personal Life Edward Roderick III was married to Maria Convertino and the couple had two children together. Their first child was Aaron Roderick and their second child was Maria Roderick. While their children were in the daily stream of politics due to their father's career, neither pursued a national political career; Maria Roderick went onto become a member of the Board of Directors for Imperial Fashion & Design, a major clothing company in north-western Greater Hulstria, and Aaron served as a union representative in Mitrania. However, Edward's grandson through Aaron Roderick would follow in his footsteps, Joseph Roderick II; Joseph in 2931 was elected as the 40th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, 42 years since Edward Roderick III was Governor-General in 2889. Category:The Fascist Authority Party